The One Who Never Forgets
by Just-a-Hopeless-Daydreamer
Summary: The song played over and over in his head, his fingers danced while creating the song, and as much he denied it he was merely a slave to this;  his passion for the music.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story please dont be too mean and if you like it i'll try to update soon :)**_  
><em>

_The song played over and over in his head, his fingers danced while creating the song, and as much he denied it he was merely a slave to this; his passion for the music._

Honeysuckle and polish filled his nose, the sound of people mindlessly chatting amongst themselves. He peeled open his eyes to find him self in is 'home', he looked down to find himself in a black pinstripe suit, as he lifted his head he found a few women fawning over him saying 'how much he had grown and matured' and 'how proud he would make his family ', he let out a low growl at the comments they were producing. He quickly spun around on his black dress shoes to come face to face with the source of all of his jealousy.

"So" he said towering over him, as a sinister grin appeared on his face " You finally decided to come home" as an unsettling laugh erupted from hisgrinning mouth.

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open to hear the banging on his bedroom door obviously coming from his ash blonde meister.<p>

"Soul" she shouted on the other side of the door. "Soul! Are you alright, you've been in there a long time. I'm starting to get worried" she began to bang on the door again, he could hear Blair scratching at the door. He sighed and lazily wandered over to the door, opening it he squinted as his eyes struggling to adjust to the brightness of the hall lamp. After a few seconds of looking around his gaze finally set on his hot-headed partner.

"Earth to soul, are you all right? You'r just staring off into space" Maka said in a worried tone while waving her hand in front of her face. He simply smirked at her actions, he looked her up and down she was wearing her pyjamas and her hand were on her hips while giving him a concerned look.

"Well" she questioned again "Maka, i'm fine. I must have fallen asleep while i was practicing , but why whats wrong"?

She shifted nervously suddenly taken an interest in her feet. The albino boy studied her as she she stroked her pigtails innocently while avoiding eye contact with her red eyed partner.

"Well"? He said mocking his now blushing roommate, which doing so earned him a quick but painful 'Maka-chop'.

"I was asking because you my partner Soul, if someing's wrong you can tell me" maka chirped while smiling down a the boy who was clutching his head.

What no one knows is that Soul came for an other reason apart from him being a weapon and he does not want anyone else to know. No one else can get hurt in this mess. No one

_My name is Soul Eater Evans, im 16 years old and I remember everyone who leaves. I always do._


	2. Thats my name

Chapter 2:

_I hear the music_

_The music is playing_

_The music is soft_

_The music is now fading_

**Soul**

My face twisted into an unimaginable shape, my hand scrunched into a fist that held the now ruiened letter which was sealed with red wax. That was the 3rd letter this month, I don't need to read who it is from I can tell just by the appenance who it was from; the embroidered pattern on the envlope, the smell of rich perfume and on the red seal stood the letter E. I know very well who it is from, my so-called family. _Evans_

The sound of the door opening took me out of my trance, i looked through my white locks to see my roommate carrying half her size in shopping bags all containing food. I felt my face turn into a lopsided grin and chuckle came from my throat, she wobbled over the breakfast table and dropped the the brown filled bags. She spun around, her green and yellow scarf almost hitting her in the face, her cheeks and nose were both rosie pink indicating that the winter weather was living up to its name. She made her way over to me and look me up and down before collapsing on the couch.

"It's freezing out there, why did i have to go and not you"? she in a whiny voice while looking up at me with her big green orbs, making herself look cute.

"You had to go this time because it was my turn last time" I muttered in a low grumble "And if you wanted me to go you should have said, I would have come with you" she Replied by mumbling something i could'nt make out. I looked at her again to ask her what she said to find she was looking in my hand, My vision slowly made its way to my hand to find that the crumpled letter was still in my hand. Crap

"Soul" a confiused voice said "What's that" she asked while pointing to the letter in my hand

"This" i opened my hand slightly, she nodded in agreement.I looked at the letter, she does'nt need to know

"It's nothing" I stood up shoved the letter in my pocket and walked into my room. I flopped onto my bed and sighed and pulled out the letter and ran my finger over the patterns ,reading the address. I still find it hard to believe after 3 years they found me, asking me too come home, they miss me and I belong with them. I scoffed at that thought, me and them alike, just because we share the last name does not mean we are the same. I felt the anger bubble up inside me

"Well, arent you the bad boy" a familiar voice said, I looked around to find my self in the black room.

"What do you want, you little freak"? I practically shouted at the little red oger who was wearing a similar suit as himself, and was dancing his usuall creepy dance

"I know it's really not my place to intervene, but arent you and your little meister not suppose to keep secrets from each other" the little oger said in an know-it-all-way while scratching his chin

I let out a growl indicating he was right, me and maka were not ment to keep secrets from each other but she does not need to know this, it will just cause her more stress.

"What she dont know wont hurt her" I wispered in response to his previous statement

"Listen Evans" I hissed slighty at the name "We both know your just fighting the inevitable. They will come for you and when they do you'll be going with them"

Once again i found myself in my room with the letter in my hand. I looked over to my desk, the current home of the other two letters. I sighed getting up to put the letter in my hand with the other letters. As i sat down in my desk seat i dug into the draw to find the object i was looking for, i didn't know whether to feel happy or sad looking at the photo. The photo of me, my brother, mother and father, i look happy there i was only 7 at the time. That was before i found out i was a weapon, before i met my great uncle Henny, the only other weapon in my family.


	3. The phone call

**Hey I got reviews :D I swear I was jumping up and down and screaming with joy. And i'll try and make longer chapters, and if you have any ideas about the story, contributions are gladly accepted.**

* * *

><p><em>For me, singing sad songs often has a way of healing a situation. It gets the hurt out in the open into the light, out of the darkness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka-<strong>

Soul shoved the letter in his pocket and walked in his room. I sighed and grabbed a couch cushion and hugged it to my chest bringing my knees up _why does he not trust me,_ I buried my face into the cushion. Thoughts ran circles in my head '_why does he not trust me?_'_, _'_why is he acting so mysterious?' _and '_whats that letter about and who is it from?_', my face scrunched up in confusion. My face lightened as I felt a weight as someone sat in the seat next to me, i lifted my head to hopeing to find my crimson eyed partner, but my eyes met two yellow eyes.

"Maka, are you alright"? a concerned Blair asked

"Oh yeah im fine" my voice slightly hoarse for not talking in such a long time

"I can tell when Maka and Soul are upset" she said with a smug look, I looked at her and gave her a confused look "When you two are up set you leak"I lifted my hand to my cheek to find it wet. _Leak. _She ment crying, face trun into a smile at her comment. I looked to blair to see she had gone, I twisted my neck to its limit trying to find her behind me.

"Down here" a voice said, I looked down at my lap to find blair in her cat form walking on to my lap. She looked up at me, her eyes asking me if she can continue, I nodded she grinned and climbed at remining me of the cheshire cat in 'Alice in wonderland', memories flooded back of me and papa, I was only about 2 or 3 and he was reading Alice in wonderland, I remember he was doing the voices of the characters. I was laughing so hard I could'nt breathe, mama sitting down with us bringing us ice cold lemonade to cool us down on this hot summers day. Papa hooked her arm around mama reeling her in like a fish caught in a hook, once she was next to he grabed her chin making her look into his sea blue eyes, she melted into his touch, I sat on my papa's knee watching my parents. My father began stoke my mama's rosie cheek and began closeing the distance between the them. My eyes widened at the two, I let out a little giggle causeing both parents eyes shot open remembering me on my papa's lap. Both looking down at me, all of a sudden I was up in the air being spun aroung in my papa's arms, I quickly put my arms around his neck in fear of being up so high, someone else wrapped their arms around papa, I looked up to find mama smiling down at me. One of papa's arms pulled away from me and wrapped around mama pulling her close.

"My special girls" papa whispered into our ears.

I smilied looking down at the book 'Alice in wonderland' I read and embracing the warmth of my family.

A smile appered on my face as I recalled the memory. I looked down at blair to find her fast asleep, I began stroking her head causing her to purr gently

"Maka what are you doing"? Voice startled me causeing me to jump sending Blair half away across the room

"Ahhhhh" I screamed while jumping up to come face to face with Soul. He gave me an confused look before turning arond to check on Blair who was in abit of a daze, my eyes followed him as he made is way across the room to find Blair checking her for cut or injuries, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest, I felt jealousy run through my system as soul carried the unconscious kitty in his arms, he looked at me then put Blair on the couch.

"So what were you doing before you almost killed Blair"? he questioned. I opened my mouth to answer but it went dry, I could'nt answer, I could'nt move, what do i do he's just staring at me with those big red eyes. I must look like a fish out of water. What do I do? A blush snuck onto my cheek as soul smilied at me. I need to do something anything. My legs finally did something, I spun and walked into my room and slamed the door, Looking around my room and tried to calm down and slid down the door hidding my face in my hands. What's wrong with me?

**Soul-**

That was weird, since when did maka blush or be quiet for that matter?

"Meow" I looked over to see blair sitting up now in her human form

"Are you aright" I walked over to her. She looked up at me her ears twiching in all directions

"Yeah, I just bumped my head and now its hurts" she grabbed her head but hurt herself in the process

"Owie" she screamed while running around the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the child like behavior.

"If you keep running around like that you'll only hurt yourself more, idiot"

She was about to reply when the phone rang, I looked at the called ID but it was unknown. Reluctantly i picked up the phone

"Hello" I said waiting for a responce that never came

"Hello" I said once again but this time it was filled with anger

_"Hello Soul, I am calling you today to let you know your little mission; is not going to work"_ the mysterious caller finally replied

"W-who is this" my system filled with fear and nerves,

_"That does'nt matter now, what matters now is that you let this little adventure of yours __**ends**__" _when I was about to reply to the persons threat, he beat me too it.

_"Listen Evan, im giving you a warning, if this little charade of your carries on, I promise you that little friend of yours will not have a happy end. I would reconsider your family's offer to come home"_ and with that the person hung up leaving me with my mouth hanging open and my hand gripping the phone.

My mind still trying to piece together what just happened, this person, this stranger was threatening me. _No._ Not me Maka, my meister, my roommate, my best friend. I cant let this happen, no matter what she mustn't get hurt

"Soul" a quiet voice mumbled.

I turned to see Blair sitting on the couch, her yellow eyes wide with concern

"Yeah" I replied quietly

"Are yo-" she was interrupted by the phone ringing again.I looked down to the phone in my hand. I clicked the answer button and brought it up yo my ear

"What" my voice dripping with venom

_"Soul"_ my brain instantly recognizing the voice, that cold strict voice, that voice that haunted my nightmares, that voice that still causes my mouth to go dry with fear._I feared that voice and the person it belonged to._ Finally getting enough courage to speek.

"Hello,_ Mother_"

**I hope this chapter is long enough and you like it, again any ideas are helpfull**

**Please review**


	4. One long day

**Sorry for the wait people I was buzy these couple of days and i hope this is good enough. :)**

**Soul-**

"Hello, Mother" my voice echoed in the phone.

_"Hello, soul. I must admit the greeting you give to your callers is quite rude, have you already forgot your manners"_ her cold voice said on the other side of the phone. In the background i could hear the fimliar voice of my father. I slighlty scoffed at that word. _Father_, he does not deserve to be called that.

"No mother, i have not forgot my mann-"I began but got cut off by her talking again,

_"Soul you do not answer back, but lets get to the matter at hand"_ just befor she stared taling again i interrupted her.

"Not that I would love to hear you complain about how I left and disgraced the Evans name but I have things to do" just as I was about to hang up someing see said caught my ears.

_"I am calleing about your great uncle Henny"_

Eventhough her word were short and quick they seem to echo a lifetime in my happened to him, did something happen to him, was he hurt, sick, injured

"You have my attention, what's wrong with him"? my words short and muffled

_"Whats wrong is"_ her words cut short by discussion between both parents

_"If you wish to know you must come home" _my eyes whidend that last statement

"What" my brain not yet registering that I replyed, it was till in shock

_" If you want to find out what is wrong come home" _Her ice voice ran in my ears. Anger poured into my system

"But that's blackmail" each word dripping with venom.

_"Do what you want, come home bring your friends with you if you, but come home"_ with that our conversation ended.

I slamed the phone down cauesing the table to shake, shut me eyes so tight no light could penetrate inside, they think they could just cut me out of their lives of 3 years then when they feel like it; call me up and say 'you have to go home', treating me like a five year old. And when i thought they couldn't stoop any lower, they resort to blackmail. My trail of angry thoughts grew bigger and bigger, a calm, soothing voice drew me back from my angry state to where I belone. I peeled open one of my ruby red eyes, to find Maka staring at me with her big green eyes, the eyes that could make emeralds ashamed of their colour

"Soul" she lifed her hand up and began stroking my cheek, I opened my other eye. Since I was a good 1 ½ inches taller that her I had to look down to get a good look at her. A scary thought entered my head; why don't I close the gap between us, shaking that thought out my head I coninued to gaze in to her bottemless green eyes. I released my hand from its fist form an was about to run my fingers through Maka's sandy locks but, I felt a hot liquid run down my hand. My gaze shifted to my right hand to see a cut and a red substance spilling from it. A gasp was heard from my green eyed meister, my gaze shifted back to her. She was staring at my wounded hand that more than likely came from when I was angry, I was probably griping my hand to hard. Without warning Maka grabed my hand a lifted it up to here eye level.

"Soul! Your bleeding" Maka yelled while examing the cut "Here, let me help you" she once again shouted and draged me over to the kitchen and forced me to sit at the table while rummaging throught the cupboard a.k.a. The home of the first aid kit.

"Found it" Maka proclaimed, she spun around now holding the first aid kit.

"Wait one second"She put the first aid kit on the table and pulled out a plaster

"Hand" she demanded, I gave a suspicious look.

She glared at me once again "Hand" this time more stern.

Reluctantly I gave her my hand, she peeled of the cover of the plaster and slaped it on my sore cut. I winced at the impact of the plaster with my skin, but mostly at the force Maka put in.

I Looked up at her, she rolled her eyes obviously noticed my reaction to the plaster,

"Dont be a baby Soul, it didn't hurt" she walked into the livingroom and collapses on the couch , eventhough her back was to me, I know right now she has her 'i'm right' or 'know it all' face on.

She turns around signaling for me to join her on our brown leather set. Sitting down she grabbed my hand, I looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Soul" breaking the silence between us "No more secrets, tell me, you know you can trust me so please, it hurts to watch you like this so please tell me abouse your more than just my weapon, your my best friend. Please let me help" the hot liquid escaped from her her eyes and flowing down her face.

I looked her in the eye. I can't lie to her, not a deep breath in filling my lungs to their maximum and licking my lips to remove the dryness that had taken over my mouth.

"Well" I began "It all starts with my family,their-we'er not exactly a normal family" and with at I began shedding my tail of woe

...

**Amelia-**

I hung up the phone and sighed slighty, I hated resorting to that measure, but it had to be done; he had to come home. Looking to my left I saw my reflection in the living rooms full length mirror, it streches from the top of the ceiling to the polished pine wood flooring. I examedned my apperance; My honey coloured hair was in a bun with some lose strands around my face that are curled while framing my face, I was wearing a lose fitting yellow top that tided around my neck and a black pencile skirt and it didnt have a single crease.

I felt a hand on my sholder, looking other I saw my soulmate, the father of my two sons; William Evans. My two sons are the spitting double of him both him and my two sons had snowie white hair and ruby red eyes.

Both of our eyes wandered back to the mirror we both stood and stared into it, he had his arm around me, his hand gripping my shoulder and I was ever so slightly leaning on him.

Truely this was the image of the name: Evans.

A smile creeped up onto my face and a chuckle escaped my lips

"Soul will come home" Looking up at my husband who was looking back at me "After all his favourite great uncel Henny has been murdered".

_I will have my baby boy back one way or another_

**Thanks for reading and review :)**


	5. Eyes tell a story

**Hey people sorry for the slow update couldn't think what to write and the updates may become a lot more slower because I was back at school again on wednesday and well school comes first, Sorry. But thankyou all the people who reviewed,added to favorites and subscribed.**

* * *

><p><em>Eyes are the windows to the soul<em>

_Throughout my life I've been told_

_To see into anothers heart_

_Eyes are the place to start_

* * *

><p><strong>Maka-<strong>

"Well, it all starts with my family,their-we'er not exactly a normal family" I looked up and gazed into his eyes, something about them changed, Soul's once ruby red eye that were filled with happiness ,were replaced with dull red eyes that only showed sorrow and pain.

"How diffrent can they be" with this comment his eyes quickly averted to the floor, away from my gaze.

I heard a low mumble, but unfortunately I couldn't make it out

"Pardon" I questioned

A low growl erupted from his throat "Alot"

He looked up his eyes now glowing. It took me a moment to realise that he was challenging me, I smirked accepting his challenge.

"How are you'r parents diffrent from mine" I said while raiseing one eyebrow.

Soul looked at me before slouching on the armrest behind him

"For one their still married" I rolled my eyes at his comment and scoffed

"Wow, big difference"with that he shot up ,his face surched up into an angry expression, his eye's burning like fire and he was towering over me. Overall I can safely say I was getting a bit scared

"YOU CAN GO MAKING ASSUMPTIONS LIKE HAVE'NT LIVED MY LIFE MAKA" he raised his to slap me, I quickly covered my face with hands to protect myself, I felt tears escape my eyes. I readied my self for the impact but it never came.

I peeled my hands away my hands slowly to see Soul kneeling on the floor and his hands covering his eyes

"Soul" I got up and sat next to him but I kept my gard up

"Maka" a muffeled voice replied to my responce he looked up and saw me

"Maka im so just-, I didn't-, I just-" He tried to find the right thing to say

"Soul, its alright-" I was cut short by Soul

"No it's not, I lost my temper and I could have hurt you" he lended in and pulled me into a hug

"Im sorry please forgive me" I embraced the warmth

I looked up to find soul looking down his eyes- no his whole face screaming forgiveness. I sunggeled closer, melting into him, taking in his scent,he smelt of chocolate

"I forgive you" I whispered. His grip on me tighned

"Thankyou" he said while burying his face into my hair

At that moment I relised that I still did not know what got him so mad, but what ever it was it about his family

"Soul, can you tell me what was upset you" He sighed "Sure"

He stood up taking me with him and sat us both down on the couch but this time I was right next to Soul, both of us put our feet on the other side of the couch. He looked down at me making sure I was comfy, I felt one of his hand slip into mine and the other was going around my shoulders like they do in cheesy romance movie.

"Right, i'll start at the beginning" I looked up

"I thought you would start at the end" my voice filled with sarcasm, Soul gave out a low chuckle.

"My name, the one that you know is not my full name"I looked up ,but he was looking at our hands "My full name is Soul Eater" He stopped an look me in the eye, taking a deep breath

**Soul-**

Should I tell her my name? what if she knows of my family name. I looked at her. Her bright green eyes sterling up at me, her ivory skin cheeks still tear stained from crying just a moment ago. I need to tell her, I took a deep breath

" My full name is Soul Eater Evans" I felt sick just saying my last name, Maka squeezed my hand reassuring me it was alright

"My family their, well known"her grip on my hand loosened

"What does that mean? Well known" she turned on her side she flung her hand other my stomace to give me a weird form of hug

"What I mean is my family are well..." I stopped have second thoughts, but I have gone this far and im not going back

"My family are famous"

**Maka-**

What! Souls family are famous, if he was famous why was he in death city.

"How are they famous"? He looked at me

**Soul-**

"We are musicians"

...

**Wes-**

The limousine bolted through the empty desert, Sand flew up as the car moved , my gaze shifted from the endless landscape to the copper colour sky, the sun was drifting of to sleep while drool dripped from his open mouth

"Master Wes" the Driver Joseph caught my attention

"Yes Joseph"

"If you look to your left you'll see our destination"

I slid other to the other side of the set, I rolled the window down to see the view better of the our destination.

My eyes scanned it from to to bottom I have finally arrived at Death city; the home of my little brother._Soul._Memories filled my mind of me and Soul when we were younger,because we had a private tutors antd we were not aloud to asociate with kid from lower class familys, so we only had each other to play with, occasionally our parents would join in with our games...

_Our parents. _

Guilt ran through my system, I quickly shut my ruby red eyes trying to forget the convocation that happend not long ago

_The large twin doors swung open as I strolled into my childhood home, the familiar scent of honey suckle and polish filled my home, looking around I saw the same old sight; marble flooring gliming, on each table an expensive vase with unique patterns filled with an display of flowers and on the far wall a collection of photos filled the wall the wall was basically a story of mine and Souls life_

_" Wes your home" a pair of petite arms hugged me, I gladly returned it _

_"Hello mother"_

_Her eyes follwed my gaze to the collection of photos hanging on the wall, a sigh escaped her lips as she scaned over the photos_

_"So many wonderful memories" she smiled but that soon disapiered "and so many bad" I heard her say to herself, I just ignored my mothers hug had been taken away from me, I spun around to what who had taken her away._

_I was in mid-motion when I was drawn into the arms of another instantly recognizing them _

_"Hello father" I wheezed finding it hard to speek in my fathers tight hug_

_"Hello son" A deep voice boomed "So what were you two doing"_

_"Recalling memories of when Wes and Soul were young" the room went silent with my mothers comment. The mention of my brothers name always brought a form a guilt to my mother and fathers heart, if they were not so tough on soul when he was a child he may still be here, but what sent him over the line was when they found out he was a demon wepon, they took him to my fathers study but i heard everything. My father shouted "Its one or the other, Evans or __**This**__" there was silence for a few moments until my mothers ear piercing scream "YOUR NOT MY SON ANYMORE". The next morring Soul wasn't at home, and he hasnt been home for 3 years_

_"Wes" my father calling my name, i looked up meeting a pair of eyes similar to mine _

_"To get to the matter at hand" he handed me a peice of paper with writing"Go to this adrdess"_

_"Why"? taking the piece of paper and reading over the addres_

_"Your going to this address to pick something very special up"_

_I turnd around heading to the door_

_"What is" i shouted back to my parents ,my hand brushing the door handle_

_"Your brother" my eyes widened, I stopped breathing, I couldn't move. I spoke without thinking _

_"What do you mean. If you want-" I tried to think logicaly but my thoughts were cut short_

_"Do what we say your our son" both my mother and father shouted_

_I shut my my eyes and clenching fist "Yes, i'll do you what you say" and with that I left_

I opened my eyes to find that the came had come to a halt

"We have arrived at our destination, master Wes"

I stepped out the car and looked at the building.

_Here I come Soul._

**Soul- **

I just finshed telling Maka about my past when we heard someone knocking the door.

Maka was about to answer is when "YAAAHOOOOOO" the door was kicked open and Black*Star was standing in our apartment "HEYA GUYS"

"Black*Star" Tsubaki came running in followed by Kid, Liz and Patty "You cant do that"

Black*Star puffed his chest out"I can do what ever I want, after all I am-" "MAKA-CHOP"moments later he was on the floor unconscious.

Numerous greeting were called out in the room

"We have a mission" Kid stepped forward handing me a file.

At moment there was a knock at the door, I headed towards the door, thinking, who needs the Evans I found and made my own , I looked over my shoulder to see my friends- no my family smileing and laughing. I wished that very day could be like this moment, Happy, Laughing and carefree.

I opend the door, my smile now gone and my eyes wide and showed no emotion

"Wes"?

_I knew from that moment my life would never again be simple._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger- aren't I evil <strong>

**You got some background info on Soul and I hope you like the chapter and please review. :) **


	6. Family reunion

**Sorry about taking such along time for a update, and for all those people who have- favorited, reviewed or subscribed, I thankyou because you are persuading me to carry on writing this story. Once again if anyone has suggestions of this story than dont be shy i'm open for suggestions. Finally im going to try and update once a week so I am going to try my best.**

* * *

><p><em>I was born with music inside me.<em>

_Music was one of my parts, like my ribs,my kidneyes, my liver, my heart._

_Like my blood._

_It was a force already within me when I arrives on the scene._

_It was necessity for me- like food or water._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul-<strong>

"Wes"! My eyes widend at the sight of my brother.

In the past three years he had'nt changed much but he had grown lot, I looked him up and down taking every detail of him in.

"Hello Soul" He gave me a smug grin, flashing me his sharp pearly white teeth that were identical to mine. He opened his arms wide to his side's suggesting he wanted a hug. My mind froze at that point, what do I finally accept that my family found me or slam the door on my brother; the only person in that family I was close to.

I did a bit of both, I stood my ground and not accepting my brothers affectionate gesture.

His face and arms simultaneously dropped obviously upset that I did'nt accept the hug.

"What no hug for your big brother" he said in a joking matter, I narrowed my eyes and shook my smirked and grabbed my arms, before I had a chance to react I was in a tight hug, the warmth over powered me and I gave into the hug, wrapping my arms around my older brother, tears were forming in the corner of my eyes

"I missed you so _fucking _much" he whimpered into my hair, by the tone of his voice he was useing he was in the same state I was in: Ecstatic to be back with my brother after so long.

We both pulled away to find our eyes tear stained, we quickly rubbed the tear marks with our sleeves. His eyes averted his eyes from me to behind me and gave a goofy smile

"Erm soul" he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands the other pointed behind me "We seem to have caught the attention of your guests" I spun around to find my friends gawking at us. Their eyes darting back and forth from me then to Wes then back to me, they were clearly shocked that there was an older version of me standing at the front door which none knew.

Maka was the first to snap out of the trance she took a stap toward me

"Erm soul" she put on an inoccent smile "Care to tell us who that is" she pointed towards Wes.

I rubbed the back of my head, relising that I was in the same pose as Wes

"If your sure. Guys, Wes" With my free hand I pointed to Wes "Wes my friends" , I noticed Maka when into some sort of shock

"And who exactly is _Wes_" Kid spoke up, his narrowed

I let out a nervous chuckle " Well, Wes is my older brother"

Instantly everyones mouths dropped

**Wes-**

Everyone looked shocked-no they looked atsonised and all their eyes were on me. The girl who spoke up at the beginning grabbed soul shirt collar and dragged him into the room

"Can you wait here" and slamed the door. In all honesty I was not expecting that reaction. The door swung open almost hitting me and the same girl apperped

"Dont move" she began closeing the door again, I out my foot inbetween the gap, she looked up with her eyes narrowed

I put my hand on her sholder "Listen I ne-" she gave me a stern look and pointed to the floor "**STAY" **and slammed the door. I leaned against the wall listing to the commotion inside.

I put my hand in my jacket pocket to take out my blue I-pod and I got lost in the music.

...

The door swung open again almost pulling it off its hinges, and blue haired boy walked out with a wide grin plaseted on his face he walked over and stood on his tip toes

"HEY I AM BLACK*STAR" he shoved a peice of paper in my hand "AND ONE DAY I WILL SURPASS GOD, YOU MUST FELL HONORED TO BE IN MY PRESENCE".

Before he could start again a tall girl with long black hair came and dragged him back in the room and shut the door, I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand and opened it to find the boy called _Black*Star_ had scribbeld his signature on it.

**Maka ( moments before) -**

I cant beleive it Soul's brother is here, turned around and everyone was stearing at soul, they were obviously shocked, no they were astonished they couldn't speek, even Black*Star has shut up, my eyes scaned the room to find the blue haired boy, but I could'nt find him

"Tsubaki where is Black*Star" She looked at me then scanned around the room

"Found him" everyone in the room looked at Liz "He is still unconsious from Maka hitting him on the head" She pointed to the floor. Tsubaki ran over to him and began to violently shake him

"Black*Star, wake up" she slapped him across the face

"HAHAHA BLACK*STAR DIED" Pattie began rolling aroung the floor, laughing hysterically

"Shouldn't we stop her"Kid said while trying to help Pattie up, both me and Soul gave her cofused looks "Why" we said simultaneously

Kid looked over and gave and unamused "If we dont stop her she coul-"

"OWW" All our heads quickly turned to Black*Star who was clutching his head "Maka you really hurt my head"

"Well sorry" I put my hands on my hips "But back to souls brother-"

Black*Star jumpped up.

"SOUL'S BROTHER" his head snapped back and forth trying to find souls brother "WHY WAS I NOT TOLD"

"You were unconscious" Soul muttered. Black*Star marched up him and puffed out his chest

"Why didn't you tell me" He mubbeled in a pathetic tone "I thought I was your best friend".

Soul looked over to me, his face screamed 'help! what do I do'.

I rolled my eyes this, the o-so-cool Soul 'Eater' Evans couldnt even empathise, "comfort him" I mouthed to him, he looked down to the miserable boy and patted his back

"Its ok, you can meet him when we tell im to come back inside" in less than a second Black*Star grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it and ran out the the door, almost breaking it.

Tusbaki ran after him and dragged him back in and apoligized to Wes before closeing the door.

"What are you two going to do then" Kid looked other to me and soul

I smirked, before Soul could answer and blurtted my answer out

"He's staying of course" All eyes in the room were now on me, Soul turned to me his eyes filled with fire.

"What"! He shouted in a confused voice. I pouted and gave him a cute look

"I want to meet your brother" he narrowed his eyes

"You just meet him" he crossed his arms and bent down so we were eye to eye "So he can go. Now" I took a step forward so our noses were touching, I felt a the blood rush to my face causing a deep blush to appear on my face, but I was determaned to stand my ground and not lose this staring contest. I noticed a little blush creep up on his face, but I did'nt want to say anything because I know my best friend and pointing this out would ruin his 'cool' appearance he says he has.

"I want to know him" I pushed myself closer to him, so I could feel the warmth of this body "Please" My voice was light and quite, louded enough for Soul to hear- _only Soul._

He fixed his gaze into my eye, taking in every emotion I was feeling. I didnt want Wes to stay to upset Soul or to get on his nerves, I want him to stay to prove to Soul that he could trust me and he didnt need to to keep it bottled up and that I; well that I...

**Soul-**

I gazed into Maka's eyes, I didnt want Wes to stay because he remins me of the people I use to call my family. But he is the only person i'm actually related to and happy to call family. My focus was drawn to the door behind was my brother, my gaze moved to my friends who were having descussions with each other, I finshed the circle by looking at maka who was even more red than before.

I took a final glance arond the room, taking in every detail, weighing everything up.

I made up my mind. I glared at the door and stommped towards it a swung it open.

Wes looked up ,shocked at the sudden actions.

**Wes-**

I was just listening to my music when the door swung open to reveal Soul standing there, I pulled out my ear phones and looked him up and down taking how much he has changed over the years but still managed to look similar to me and our father.

"Hey soul" he stood to the side showing me the inside of the aprtment "Do you want to come in"? he gave me a goofie ,lopsided grin. I smirked at this and and accpted and walked inside and everyone one was looking at me, the small brunette girl's face lit up and ran up to me.

"Are you staying" she said while fluttering her eyelashes, I looked to Soul who nodded

"Yeah im staying" she squealed and hugged Soul "Thankyou Soul".

I looked around the room and waved at everyone, in return they gave me a little wave

"So who is everyone"? Soul, who was still getting a death hug from the small girl, looked over to me "I only know Black*Star"

He shoot me an cofused look "When he burst through the door" Soul insianly understood and squriemed out of the hug and put his arm aroud her

"Well this is Maka" and pointed to the girl in is arms "Shes my meister, Roomate and best friend" she waved at me. "Hello Maka, thankyou for looking after my little brother" She snickered at that.

"The girl standing next to Black*Star is Tsubaki" she bowed "It's very nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you to" Soul then pointed to the girl with long blond hair,

"That's Liz, She acts like my big sister" I laughted at this "Im sorry for an trouble he caused you" she smiled and fliked her hair behind her back

"He's not trouble, we always have fun togever" I looked back to Soul and he pointed at the boy with strips in his hair

"That's Death the Kid- Kid for short. He is, well he's symmetrical" I looked at him, mainly his hair

"He does'nt look symmetrical, what about the strips in his-" they all started shaking their heads, so I stopped "Nice to meet you" Kid said while narrowing his eyes

Soul Pointed to the last person "And the one with the giraffe doll is patty- she likes giraffes"

I looked at the girl who was playing with the doll "Nice doll" She looked up and gave me a grin and ran up and hugged me "Thankyou Mr. Soul's brother" she had to be dragged away by Kid and Liz

"Well it was nice meeting you Wes, but we must be going now" Kid said while dusting his suit off

"YEAH I'LL SEE YOU SOON" Black*Star shouted and ran out the door followed by Tsubaki

Soon after Kid,Liz and Patty left after saying their good left me alone with Soul and Maka.

"Soo Wes why have you came to Death City" Maka asked while me and sat down on the couch and she read a file that was on the table, Soul looked up at me, obviously wanting a answer too

"Mother and Father want you to come home" Soul flinched as I said Mother and Father

"Why do they want me home"? he questioned in a dark voice

"Well you know uncel Henny" his head Shoot up "What happened" his voice filled with panick

I looked up at him, I felt tears start to form at the coner of my eye's

"He was murdered" Soul sat in silence for a few minutes

I remember when we were young uncel Henny would always give more attantion to soul than me, I didnt understand why he did but I guess he knew. When I think about Grandmother did the same aswell I wonde-

"Who did it" Soul's voice broke my train of thought and I looked at him

"What"? I questioned my youneger brother, he gave me a fierce look that actually scared me alittle

".It" He said in a dark voice

I thought for a moment trying to remember the name

"It was a Witch. Erm Nyomi ,Shiyo, Syomi something like that"

Maka walked other to us and handed Soul the file then looked at me,

"The witch Shiyomi by anychance" My brain clicked

"Yeah thats it, how do you know her" I gave her a funny look

She now looked back to Soul who was scanning the words in the file

"Are next mission is to find her, and kill her".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter and I gave you some a tiny bit of SoulXMaka but dont worry there will be bigger and better Soul and Maka scenes andif you want other romances like, Tsubaki and Black Star , Liz and Kid , Patty and Kid Ect. just tell me and i'll try to inclued it. <strong>

**Thankyou for reading this chapter and review!**


	7. Nightmares can be good

Hey me again, just one thing, on my last chapter I got hits and visitors but I got no reviwes! Why is that I get people reading it but not reviewing? I dont ask for much, **PLEASE REVIEW**. And thankyou for those people who susbcribed and favorited, you people are the thing that is keeping me writeing.

* * *

><p><em>Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.- Edgar Allan Poe <em>

**Soul-**

"Marco" I shouted into the neverend garden filled with over a million types of flowers. I lifted one of the many flower bushes in hopes to find the missing person I was desperately trying to find.

"Marco" I shouted again, but lounder than normal, causing me to slightly hurt my throat, my sesitive ears picked up a faint 'Polo' that seemed to come from the other end of the garden. I ran as fast as my small legs could. As I reached the end of the garden I ran circles trying to find him,the pain suddenly hit me, a light sweat lingred on my forehead, I doubled over panting trying to get back the air I lost.

I looked up to try and find my missing uncle and brother, but everything was fuzzy. The once beautiful flowers tured gray and wilted, the sunny cloudless sky now gray and misrubly "Your not strong enough Soul" twin voices boomed form behind me, I turned my head disputed my instincs telling me not to. Out of fear I turned my whole body shaking, I could see my breath forming shapes in front of my face.

As I finally came face-to-face with the people who had addressed me earlier. The two figures towerd over me, both wearing body length hodded cloak that would put the grim reaper to shame, one of the enormous had their arms crossed tho other had his arm stretched out in my direction, just able to see their index finger pointing at me. I turned to run but I found my exit blocked with the tame rose bushes, now wild and disfigured, each rose gray and dead, their gray petals fell to floor tears which I can't answer. I glanced back to the figures who were slowy make their way towards me, l looked uo at the wall the rose bush had created, it was to tall for me to clime, I could run through but the mutated roses caused the thornes to incrase with size and oozing with a thick purple goo, I was corned in the garden that held many of my happy child hood memories, I curled suffled as far as I could go the thorns from the roses digging into my back.

"Look dear" A mocking, female voice boomed "He's scared of us" A Laugh came from her, sounding like a witches cackle.

"Why should he scared of us" The male voice said in the same mocking voice as the one before.

The female voice spoke again but this time in a kind, tender voice"Soul baby, look at us" I snapped my eyes open, they know my .

"Look at us" The male voice commanded. I removed my head from my hands. My face went pale, I stopped breathing, my limbs froze, the two grinning figures stood there pround and tall, everything abouth them was mocking me, the two people I hated the most; My mother and father. I screamed

...

**SLAP!**

I was awoken from my nightmear with a hard slap across my right cheek. My blury vision cleared to find my brother standing over me with a consered look plasted on his face.

"Soul are you alright" His voice croaky due to the fact he just woken on the blow up airbed positioned on the side of my bed, his tired heavy red eyes look me up and down "Well"? he asked "Yeah, im fine" I raised my hand to my tender cheek "But you Hit hard" He laughed at my comment.

Slicence fell berween us, both of unsure of what move to make next. I looked out the coner of my eye, even though he hadnt changed much in apperance, he had grown alot in the way he acted, He sat up straight, spoke in a proper way, dressed in the correct way; Heck even hands, his long thin fingers curled around one another, his fair fair-skinned hands had not a single mark on them, he was the perfect example of a Evans.

I Frowned and looked at my hands, my long thin fingers covered in scars due to fights with kishins and Maka, even though I spent alot of time in the sun I hardly tan -My brother and father suffer from this to- and I dont act like I was a heir to a million pound family, I dont speek or act like I was rich, I am the complete opposite of my brother. I was a disgrace to the Evans name. But I remember when younger all I ever wanted to be was like my father and Wes.

"Hey Wes" my older brother loked at me and gave me a kind brotherly smile "Yeah, Soul"

I returned his smile, flashing him my shark like teeth

"Do you remember when we were kids" I tried my best to hold back a smirk, but I could'nt

" Us two running around like comple lunitics and causeing mother and father problems" He gave out a small laugh, tring not to wake the sleeping girl in the next room

"Yeah it was fun when we were younger running around that huge house" I laughed remebering when we used to do that "Or exploring the garden" Our laughing grew lounder. By the time we finshed laughing and recalling memories we were both sprawled out on my bed trying to regain our breath, we were both to buzy laughing to notice that the hall light had been turned on and my bedroom door opened illuminating everything that the dim light touched, we only noticed this when a furry purple ball hopped up on to the bed, this caught both of our attentions.

The purple ball began to move to reveal two glowing amber eyes that would make the most precious ember jews jelouse of being in the same room as her eyes. Her eyes dartedback and forth from me to Wes and finally landed on me and gave me a seductive grin and fluttered her eyelashes

"So, Soul are you going to tell me who your cute friend is"? She asking in a flirtatious voice. Before I had a chance to responde Wes had retreted to the edge of the bed and lost all colour in his face.

"Y-you have a c-cat that t-talks" He stumbled over his words

I gave him my signicher lopsided grin.

"This is Blair and she not really a cat" Blairs ears perked up and she hopped onto my lap and sat down

"Soul, Soul, Soul" She gave me a smug grin "Do you ever listen, I am a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power, Dont you remember I told you that the first time I met you"

"And i-it I mean she has p-powers too"

"Your not very good at this are you soul" A new voice commented on my attempt to assure to Wes that blair was not threat to anyone, unless you call nosebleeds a threat. I turned my head to see who it was, eventhough I knew that voice as if it were my own.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing up" I attempted to turn around without waking up the sleeping cat who was currently sleeping on my lap because cool guys do wake up girls; be it a cat or not.

Maka skipped over to me and gave me that cute smile she only gives me, _Only me_

"Well lets see" She put her finger to her chin "Lets see well first I woke to someone screaming but it only happend for a second so I brushed it off then I rewoken to the sound of laughter" she eyed up me and Wes

"Ooo Sorry" Me and wes said at the same time, acting like a little boys. She gave me that smile again causeing some blood to rush to my face and butterfly to flutter alive in my stomach, It tried to push that feeling away but I couldnt and the feeing actualy felt abit good.

"So what were you two doing before I came in"

Wes sat up propaly still unsure of the snoozing cat that was sleeing on me.

"We were talking about when we were kids" Maka looked at me obviously confused.

"I thought you didnt like your childhood"

I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of my answer "Well yes and no" I looked at my brother who was curious of the answer too "Well there were some times wher me and my pearants had some fun times, but most of the time they would be too buzy or it was too late and me and Wes were'nt alound to play with kid who came from a non-rich family so my only real friend when I was younger was Wes" I looked up at Maka who had a look of shock and disgust, I would'nt blame her "So I did have some good times with my mother and father, but i mostly had fun times when I was with you Wes" I mumbled the last part hopeing that neither of them heard, Sadly i was wrong when Wes storng arms wrapped around me in a hug and preventing me escaping

"Soul im so sorry you should have told me sooner" He hugged me tighter until we heard something.

"MEOW" we both looked down to she a squished blair "Usually Blair does'nt mind being between to men but this is'nt funny" Wes let go off me and me, Maka and Wes staired at the periwinkle kitty who was fighting for her consciousness.

Without warning Maka scooped Blair into her arms, her arm brushed against my led causeing me to blush again,

"We better get some sleep" Maka whispered and ran out of my room leaving me a scarlet red

"You like her dont you" I Jumped forgeting that my older brother was currently still in the room and tucked up in the blow up air bed.

"What"! I wispered asloud as I could in a confused tone of voice

My elder brother smirked at me and threw on of the many pillows scattered on the floor at me, hitting me square in the face.

"I know you Soul, im your older brother and you like her" I growled at him and threw the pillow at him, hitting him in the face "Do not" I mumbled at him

He smiled and began to get comfortable in his 'bed'

"Deny it as much as you want you like her and you'll have to face the fact sooner or later"and her turned over so his back was facing me, his body being illuminated by the moon. I was about to shout at him but he got there first

"And she likes you too"

I closed my mouth and just sat like that for about 2 minuets before I laid down think about what just happend. Maka likes me, I scoffed at that idea, she would probley like someone who has a brain like; Kid or Ox, not me, im her hardheaded, easy going, piano playing wepon she would never go for a guy like me but when I am talking to another girl in school she does get abit defensive. And whn she talks to other guy I do get a bit jealous and does have a cute smile and the only resonI call her 'Tiny-tits' is just so I can talk to her. My eyes widend and blood went cold and I couldnt beathe. I like Maka, It made sence, but what do I do? Do I Tell her, Keep it to myself?

I started taking deep breaths to calm me down.

I Like Maka.

Its 2:17 in the fucking moring and my minds tells me now to tell me I have a crush on Maka, I rolled onto my side and staired out the window

I Like Maka and _maby she likes me_

Moments later I let sleep carry me away.

...

**Unknown-**

Glowing crystal ball in front showed me showed the home of a pair of student from the DWMA. The sound of high heels filled my ears I looked up to see a girl in her early twenties walking down the hall. Her long blond curly hair was tied up in low pigtails so her long hair reached the end of her back and on top of her head sat a black bow. She was wearing medium length black flowy skirt, an orange blouse over that was a black waist coat with orange designs embroidered on to it. Over-all she looked pretty good, but just because she looks sweet an innocent does not mean it, she is one of the most powerful witches.

she stopped right infrount of me "I followed your orders master"she bowed and brought a suitcase out and place it on the floor

"I killed Henry Evans and finlicted Soul Evans nightmears with concentrated madness" she began to open the suitcast, I could pracicaly see the glowing light radiate from it, I liked my lips in anticipation

"And I stole the artifact from the hidden volt" I rushed over to her side in exictment and looked over her sholder as she fully opend the suit case, showing the full glory of the artifact

I bit my lip, drawing blood.I closed it and picked it being as careful as I could "You have done very good Shiyomi"

I heard her gasp and a squeal at the same time "Thankyou master"

I reached my set and sat down to closer examen the artifact. I looked up to find her doing her 'happy dance',

"I mean it you did good Shiyomi" She looked at me showing off her oranger eyes

"I live only to please and serve my master" She turned on her heals and walk off

* * *

><p>What do you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it I dont care but <strong>PLEASE REVIEW <strong>or the next update will be slow and pitiful **MUWHAHAHA**

**COMPETITION:**

**1) Anyone who can guess the animal theme of the witch Shiyomi will get a special shout out **

**2) The 'Master' needs a name anygood on will get a special shout out**

Goood luck and REVIEW! 


	8. Thanks To Last Night

Hey fanfictioners! I know I am a bad person I haven't updated but I have had family problems going on, then my laptop decided to die on me and all my work was stored on there and to top it all off the family computer got a virus thanks to my mother, and I know I have been active on fanfiction; but that was on the really old lap top which takes an hour to load, and I have used my iPod but that's not the best thing to write on. But all is well in my kingdom because one hour ago my laptop got fixed so I'm alive again MUWHAHA!

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

And a special shout out to-

**Lbell107**: Thank you for reviewing :) You get a Cookie *Gives cookie*

**Infinity Anime chick**: What can I say THANKYOU! I was thinking about giving up on this story but you changed that :D You deserve 2 cookies- NO 3 cookies *Gives 3 cookies*. Once again THANKYOU. And I hope you like the chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Maka-<strong>

_Yawn…_

Thanks to last night's events I only got a few hours' sleep, I felt my eye drooping trying to regain the sleep they lost; I shook my head trying to fight the evil claws of sleep. I turn my head to the left to see my weapon partner sleeping on the desk. A twinge of jealousy ran through my body.

_'How is he asleep?!'_

Soul was stretched out on his side of the desk, crossing his arm and using them as a rest for his head. His head was turned so he was facing me; but his mop of silver hair fell onto his face, blocking my view of him.

I caught myself looking at him longer than I should have, watching the rhythm of this chest gently fluttered up and down.

I was brought back to reality by something hitting me on the back off my head. Turning around in my set, I scanned the small area behind me. My eyes quickly spotted a crumpled up paper ball on the floor beside my chair. I uncrumpled the paper ball as I picked it up; a message, written in unreadable handwriting, was scribbled across it.

Luckily a crayon drawing of a giraffe made it easy to figure whom it was from.

I turned around again and looked up to where Kid, Liz and patty were sitting. The trio were staring back at me. They began to mouth something to me, but once again I couldn't make it out. Well class would be over soon I'll just ask them what they want-

_RING_

The bell not only startled me but the Soul; He jolted up from his slumber almost falling off his chair.

The other students began to pack their things up and get ready for lunch. Soul ran his hand through his silver hair "I'm still tired from last night" He began to rub his eyes

"Me too" I sighed "lets never to that again" I let my head drop into my hand's. My eyes widened as I remembered the conversation me and Blair had the previous night

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

I carried unconscious Blair into my room and l laid her down on the foot of my bed, I stroked her silk-like violet fur, earning me a soft 'purr'.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the photo on my bed side table; the photo was of me and soul at the beach last summer, Soul took the photo of us holding it from a high, both of us were in our swim suits, In the background I could see Pattie and Liz trying to calm down Kid after some little kid commented on the lines in this hair I can't remember where Black*Star and Tsubaki were –Black*Star was probably causing trouble- but it was a good day.

I picked up the photo trying not to damage the expensive silver frame that had a yellow and red design imprinted onto it, which soul had got me as a gift one year. I ran my finger over the complex design, more memories began to resurface, nearly all included Soul.

"So Maka" I looked over my shoulder to see Blair in her human form dressed in her nightgown "When are you going to tell Soul"

"Tell Soul what" She grinned from ear to ear,

"That you _like _him"

"What"!? I shuffled away from the magic feline, almost falling off my bed, but she caught me in time and pulled me back and she transformed into her cat form.

"You can't run from fait forever" she curled up at the end of my bed.

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

A pale hand waving in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Maka" Soul tapped his fingers on my head "Is anybody one there"? His usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, his grin grew wider with each passing second, his shark like teeth glittering in the light of the laughing sun.

I gave him a soft smile and brushed past him, ignoring his question, and proceeded to make my way down the stairs of the class room. I heard his footsteps follow me down the stairs, until the sound of his footsteps were next to me.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry"? He asked while looking down at me.

"Nowhere special" I looked up at him and met his gaze "I just need to meet Liz, Kid and Patty"

He replied to me by giving me a slight grunt.

As the two of us left the class room we were greeted by our friends, well most of them. I look around the corridor but could not see Kid or Black Star.

"Hey you two" Liz said to us, while Patty waved frantically at us.

Tsubaki turned to Soul and smiled at him before she began to speak "Soul, Black*Star told me that him and Kid were going to the dinner hall, and asked if you could meet him there" she repeated, probably word for word.

"Sounds cool to me" Soul mumbled, as began to make his way toward the dinner hall but suddenly stopped and turned back at us "See you later Maka" and began making his way once again.

**Soul-**

I made my way toward the dinner hall, where hopefully I'd find Kid and Black*Star.

I looked around the half deserted hall way, scanning the faces of the people who were lingering at the sides. No one of particular importance to me, a few guys from the DWMA's football club, a couple of Maka's geeky friends from her 'science club', and a group that consisted of four girls.

Those four caught my attention, it wasn't the fact they were all good looking girls. No, It was the fact that all four of them winked at me when I walked past; It _disgusted_ me that the likes of them think that I they have chance to be with me.

The only girls I comfortable around would be: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. I occasionally speak to Kim when me, Maka, her and Jacqueline are training and I speak to Jacqueline regularly, since both me and her are the only members of Spartoi _(1)_ who play an instrument, she plays the double bass .Plus both me and her share the same music class together.

Even after that the only person I truly feel happy and comfortable would be Maka. I was like this growing up too; I preferred to be with my brother, or my mother, or my granny. I still remember clinging to Wes' side whenever my mother wasn't with me. But that changed when I was 10, my mother's kind, happy, warm personality was replaced with a cold, miserable, and detached personality.

To this day I still don't know what caused her to change, when I worked up the courage to ask my father he said 'She lost it', and then walked away.

I quickly shook the depressing thoughts of my childhood out of my head, as I rounded the last corner that would lead me to the Dinner Hall and swung the two wooden doors open and made my way to our usual table.

I wasn't even half way to the table and Black*Stars Bosting already filled my ears.

When I finally reached the table Black*Star and Kid were already well into their lunch. My eyes travelled along the table to find the other group of Spartoi would be joining us for diner today.

As much I like Thunder and Fire I don't appreciate being disturbed during my dinner, so sitting next to them is not an option. I decided would sit next to Harvard and opposite from Jacqueline.

When Black*Star finally stopped tooting his own horn, he noticed that I had arrived and began yelling even more.

"SOUL YOU ARE LATE" The moron yelled while, pointing a finger in my direction "DO YOU NOT KNOW IT IS RUDE TO KEEP YOU GOD WAITING, AND I BELIVED YOU WERE ONE OF MY LOYAL SUBJECTS-" he was cut off by Kid who gave him a swift punch in the face.

"There now" Kid smiled happily, admiring his handy work "Isn't that better. We can carry on eating in peace" Kid quickly carried on his conversation he was having with Ox and Kim and Kilik carried on with theirs.

That left the three of us in silence, a comfortable silence. When we had 'Weapon only classes' we have to work in a group of three; I felt guiltily splitting the three girls up from each other, so I volunteered to work with Harvard and Jacqueline. I already knew I got along with Jacqueline, but Harvard was a different story, I had never spoken to the guy before.

Turns out he was pretty cool.

All three of us shared a similar taste in music, so that gave us a subject to talk about. But what was better was the fact all three of us preferred to listen to someone talk than having to speak, turns out all of our meisters are all loud-mouthed and bossy.

"Hey Soul" A chirpy voice appeared from nowhere. I turn around to find all the girls, from group one, there. _(2)_

"Speak of the devil" I replied to Maka, who sat next to me after pushing Black*Star out the way,

"Huh" Maka looked at me and cutely tilted her head to the side "I didn't see you talking to anyone" Her eyes quickly darted from Jacqueline to Harvard then back to me.

"Yeah your right, I wasn't _talking_ about you" I quickly took a bit of my sandwich and swallowed it "I was thinking about you" I explained to her whilst tapping my head.

She smiled at me before giving me friendly punch in the arm "All good things I hope" She let out a small, cute, giggle; that actually made me smile as well.

"Of course nice things, it's not as if you hit me with books or anything" I said in a joking manner. She obviously did not get this and punched me in the arm again, but this time wasn't friendly.

Maka huffed at me and mumbled 'Jerk' under her breath.

**Maka-**

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath.

I looked at soul through the corner of my eye; his was tenderly gripping his arm I just punched.

_Heh._ Serves him right, that's what he gets for disrespecting me is. You would think after living with me for four years he would learn to shut his big fat mouth.

"Jeez Maka, you didn't have to hit me that" Soul grumbled at me "So what did you and the girls do when I left"?

My breath hitched momentarily. I didn't expect Soul to question what me and the girls did; normally he just shrugs his shoulders and carries on with his cool persona. I was shocked that Soul was taking an interest in what I do. Sadly the one time he offers to listen about my time with the girls, is the one time I couldn't tell him. What we were talking about were these 'feelings' I supposedly had for Soul, and Liz would not take no for an answer.

I quickly made up a lie.

"Erm, Liz wanted to know if I would go shopping with her tomorrow, but I told her I couldn't" I said that way too quickly, Soul was bound to know I was lying.

Just as I thought, Soul gave me a funny look. I tried to act cool and collected when saying it, but I was never the best liar.

"And she gave up"? He questioned "Just like that"?

_Crap. _

"Yeah, Liz understood" another lie left my lips "She knew we had your brother as company"

"Brother"? Numerous voices questioned.

Both Soul and I looked away from each other to the rest of the table. Group 2 of Spartoi looked shocked, their eyes glued on me and Soul.

"Brother"? Kim broke the silence between us "I never knew you had a brother Soul"

A low growl erupted from Soul's throat. "Dammit Maka. Now look what you've done"! Soul yelled at me.

**William-**

I sat in my large study, trying to fill out some paperwork of the music company my family own, Axel Records. I tried to focus on the task at hand but the thoughts of my two sons filled my head, yes when I was glad when Soul first left, but then I saw the effects it had on my wife, Mia.

Soon after I realised that I missed my youngest son as well. As much I disliked his determination to use his weapon gene, his was my son and we have special bond that could never be replaced. But as much I wish to rekindle the lost bond Soul and me once shared, it will never happen. Thanks to my petty behaviour four years ago.

My wife suffered the most. She always wished to have a house full of children, but then she found out she had condition that makes it very hard to get pregnant in the first place, and even if she got pregnant the chance of carrying the child through all nine months is very slim. In our eyes both Wes and Soul are miracles. _(3)_

More grief filled thoughts filled my head; I desperately tried to shake these thoughts from my mind.

A noise released from my trance; the noise was smooth and soft. The sweet melody echoed thorough the empty halls of the mansion. I was drawn to it.

I left my study room and began following the sweet sound, already having a good idea of where the sound originated from. My feet led me to the large music room.

Just as I expected, I found Amelia there. She was facing in the opposite direction but I could clearly see the happiness radiate from her as she played her sliver flute.

Seeing her there happy and carefree, filled me with determination. Soul will come home and we will be a family again.

_We will be a family again. _

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :)<p>

1)Spartoi is a group that was created in the manga that consist of the 14 main students in the DWMA

2)I pictured Spartoi split into two groups.

Group 1-Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty

Group 2- Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvard, Kilik and Thunder&Fire

3)I'm sorry if you feel effected by this. The illness I based it one is called endometriosis. I found all the information on the illness on this site **www .**endometriosis **-uk ** feel free to check it out if you have any concerns.(Remove the spaces)


End file.
